


Roll On

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin doesn't know the first thing about Roller Derby, but she does know that her girlfriend, The Commander, is one of the best players in the state which is why she drags her two best friends along to watch a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll On

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I don't know the first thing about Roller Derby, I did my best to get the atmosphere vaguely in line from what I've seen (which to be fair is the Ellen Page film in passing), so I kept it light on the sport details and heavy on the friendship/fluff.

“Octavia,” Raven murmured, letting a puff of air escape her lips as she rolled her head to the side to face her best friend. “Remind me again exactly why we're here.”

“We're here for Clarke.” Octavia replied pausing to take a long sip of her can of sprite as she shrugged her shoulders. “Because, in the passed three years, Clarke hasn't dated anyone but she invited us out tonight to meet her new girlfriend. So, after everything that Clarke's done for us over the years, we owe it to her to be her moral support in this den of competitiveness and vague, to borderline overt, lesbianism.”

“That's a stereotype.” Raven muttered with a huff. “But, I get your point.”

“She's happy Rave.” Octavia said meeting Raven's eyes with a soft smile. “She came back from a date last week and danced around the apartment. I mean, full on, danced.”

Raven felt the corners of her lips twitch at the thought of her blonde haired blue eyed best friend dancing around the cluttered floor of their shared apartment. “You think she's finally...”

“Over it?” Octavia lifted her hands and shrugged her shoulders. “I don't know, Finn fucked her over, hell, you should know that better than anyone else. Between him, and her Dad, and her Mum? I really don't know, but she was happy.”

“Well,” Raven said with a soft chuckle. “Let's hope The Commander can keep her happy.”

~

“Your friends are looking at us again.” Lexa mumbled as she leaned on the side of the barrier that separated the circuit from the crowd of onlookers. “I can practically feel the disapproving laser eyes from here.”

“Shut up.” Clarke laughed, shaking her head with a fond smile stretched across her lips, leaning up to place a soft kiss on the corner of Lexa's mouth. “They're just happy for me… This is kind of a big deal.”

“What is?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow. “Being brought to one of my roller derby matches?”

Clarke shook her head, her eyes bright with amusement and parted her lips to reply. “Not that,” she said, “being on a date at all. I… I haven't dated anyone in three years.”

“Huh.” Lexa blinked. “I would have thought a woman as beautiful as you would have had people lining up to date you.”

“I didn't say I hadn't been asked, I just said that I haven't been on a date.” Clarke said. “I haven't wanted to… Until you.”

“Well,” Lexa let a small smirk slip across her lips as she reached out to curl her fingers around the back of Clarke's neck and pull her in for a quick kiss before the announcer's voice crackled over the speakers. “I guess I'm lucky then.”

“I guess so Commander.” Clarke said with a laugh and a fond shake of her head. “Go kick some ass all right?”

“I'll score some points just for you!” Lexa promised as she skated backwards towards the rest of her team-mates.

“Oh, you've already scored with me Lexa.” Clarke answered with a wink.

~

“Do my eyes deceive me?” Anya jested as she poked Lexa's shoulder. “Or, have you actually brought a girl to one of our matches?”

Lexa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “I brought Clarke.” She said after a long moment of silence. “What of it?”

Anya blinked in surprise, her eyes glancing away from Lexa to the blonde haired woman making her way up the stands and back again. “That's Clarke?”

“Yes...” Lexa tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips pursed. “Why?”

“You've been talking about that girl for months Lex!” Anya exclaimed. “I was beginning to think that she wasn't real.”

“She...” Lexa paused and bit her bottom lip thinking of a way to reply. “She's not been ready for a relationship.”

“Huh,” Anya muttered. “What changed then? You obviously did something if she's here.”

“Nothing.” Lexa answered. “I told her that I would wait until she was ready, and now she is.”

“The Commander is a total softie in love, isn't she?” Anya joked, squeezing Lexa's shoulder fondly. “Well, let's show your girl what a beast you are out there.”

Lexa glanced up at the stands and met Clarke's eye as she looked down at the huddle of players. The dark haired woman lifted her hand and gave a small wave before she turned to her team-mates with her heart fluttering in her chest and a small smile stretched across her lips.


End file.
